A Little Bit of Everything
by Miinalee
Summary: Kepada Tuhan, ia bertanya tanpa suara. Kenapa Tuhan yang Maha Sempurna tega bersikap tidak adil pada budak kecil nan lemah seperti dirinya. Padahal ia tidak meminta banyak, padahal ia bukan umat yang serakah akan nikmat. Tapi kenapa? / KyuMin 3shoot fiction / BL, Futanari, Gore, all-chara death. DLDR!


Rated : NC-21  
Warning : Futanari, Yaoi, Smut, Psycho-Masochist-sex, All Character Dead.  
Genre : Angst-Tragedy

* * *

.

.

.

Super Junior**  
**©**  
**SM Entertaiment

.

.

.

* * *

**"Atas nama Tuhan Bapa, Tuhan Anak, dan Roh Kudus."**

_'Minnie-bunny, jangan marah lagi dong~ Kalau cemberut kau tidak tampan lagi!'_

_'Gombal! Dasar tukang gombal! Sudah diam!"_

_'Kenapa, sih? Aku bicara jujur kok~ My Minnie Bunny Min~~_

_'Aish! Lepas, Kyu! Nanti omeletku gosong!'_

**"Aku berdoa agar Kau melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi.."**

_'S-S-urgh-min—"_

_'K-Kyuhyun— Kumohon bertahan. Raih tanganku, Kyuhyun!'_

_PPANG!_

_'…..'_

_'K-Kyu?'_

_'….'_

_'KYUHYUN!'_

_'Tembak saja bocah itu di dadanya, Joon! Biarkan saja mayat mereka, cukup bersihkan jejak kita.'_

"_Kyuh—hyun— hiks… Kyuh—'_

D_ORR!_

**"Meski mereka tidak ada di sisiku saat ini, aku berharap suatu saat nanti, kami akan bertemu kembali.."**

_"Anda yakin akan menjalani operasi ini? Karena ini bukan operasi biasa, mungkin akan ada dampak secara moral, dan—"_

_"Kumohon, lakukan saja. Jangan bertanya lagi, jangan bicara lagi."_

_"Baiklah… Keputusan ada di tangan anda, Sungmin-sshi. Silahkan tanda tangani surat persetujuan ini…"_

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOoOo

A Little Bit of Everything © Miinalee

oOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"...Jaga diriku dari segala marabahaya. Lindungi aku dari segala dosa."

Doa seorang pria menggema di dalam sebuah Gereja lapang yang sepi jemaat. Dengan khusyuknya ia berdoa, di altar Gereja dengan kepala tertunduk, di hadapan Tuhan, di hadapan Sang Maha Kasih. "Atas nama Tuhan Bapa, Tuhan Anak, dan Roh Kudus. Semoga Tuhan memberkati umat yang Kau kasihi... Amin," pria itu mengakhiri doanya.

Sedangkan satu jemaat lain, seorang gadis, duduk pada bangku di barisan terdepan –dengan tujuan sama seperti pria di altar Gereja. Agar ia dapat melihat langsung wajah Tuhan. Agar Tuhan mendengar suara kecilnya yang teredam dalam lautan munajat kemunafikan.

Dalam khusyuknya gadis itu _tidak _berdoa.

Di balik matanya yang terpejam, merah dendam mengurat kekal.

Kepada Tuhan, ia bertanya tanpa suara. Kenapa Tuhan yang Maha Sempurna tega bersikap tidak adil pada budak kecil nan lemah seperti dirinya. Padahal ia tidak meminta banyak, padahal ia bukan umat yang serakah akan nikmat. Tapi kenapa?

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit, dari seluruh isi dunia…"

Mungkin karena doa itu terdengar aneh, pria tadi berbalik dengan rasa tertarik. Paras tampannya mengerut heran pada penampakan seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di barisan bangku paling depan.

Hanya ada dua jemaat di Gereja siang ini. Dirinya, dan seorang gadis berkaus merah muda dengan celana pendek selutut yang berdoa sambil mendongkakkan kepala di hadapan Tuhan. Dari penampilannya, gadis itu tampak begitu santai –santai, kalau saja wajahnya tidak mengerut serius secara berlebihan.

Mungkin karena itu juga, tanpa berpikir, pria berparas tampan tadi melangkah mendekati si gadis.

Tertarik. Hanya itu.

"Kau tahu?" pria itu tiba-tiba berucap. Ia sudah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sisi si gadis. "Wajahmu itu seperti sedang menantang Tuhan," katanya lagi.

Merasa terganggu, gadis itu bergeming lalu sedikit menurunkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak menantang Tuhan," balasnya dingin. Ada nada terluka dalam suaranya, entah karena tersinggung oleh sikap pria tadi, atau tersakiti oleh Tuhan itu sendiri. "Aku hanya menagih janji padaNya. Janji untuk mengasihi seluruh umatNya…"

Yep. Jawaban yang tidak terduga.

Sang pria tercenung –bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Dialog tentang Tuhan memang selalu sensitif dan butuh pengertian yang dalam. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan, "Dari yang kulihat, Tuhan begitu mengasihi dirimu. Coba lihat—" ia mengamati wajah si gadis dengan ekspresi kagum. Gurat demi gurat yang diciptakan Tuhan di sana tampak begitu menakjubkan, membentuk satu kesempurnaan kecil yang dititipkan olehNya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap gadis muda itu dengan mata yang berbicara, berharap sang gadis akan balas menatapnya.

"Kau cantik. Suaramu juga cantik. Tuhan pasti sangat menyayangi dirimu, kan? Dia tidak akan menitipkan wajah malaikat itu padamu kalau Ia tidak mengasihi dirimu, hahaha…" gelaknya setengah bercanda –sungguh, hanya bermaksud mencairkan suasana, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berkhotbah atau menebar kebajikan di siang bolong.

Karena kata-kata manjur itu, seperti yang diharapkan sang pria, gadis cantik itu balas menatap dan membiarkan sang pria mendapatkan akses lebih untuk mengagumi 'wajah malaikat' miliknya

–Membiarkan pria itu terkagum-kagum sesaat, sebelum menyadarkan pria itu dengan tatapan tajam tanpa ekspresinya.

"Eh, hehe. Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan." Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Baru kali ini ia merasa canggung ditatap terus-menerus oleh seorang gadis cantik. Padahal ia sudah sering bertemu dengan gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dan atraktif. Tapi kali ini berbeda, gadis ini memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sungguh. Karena siapa yang tahu, apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis tanpa ekspresi ini?

"Uhm, rasanya kurang sopan kalau kita mengobrol tanpa berkenalan," ungkap sang pria berbasa-basi, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil memasang senyum paling manis. "Siwon. Choi Siwon," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis itu diam sejenak. Ia mengamati tangan besar Siwon yang entah mengapa membuatnya tercenung sebentar. Lalu dengan senyum tipis, ia menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

"Vinn. Vinny Lee."

"Wow, namamu juga cantik!" puji Siwon, antara tulus dan merayu. Siwon tersenyum lagi, menunjukkan dua lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan. Melihat gadis secantik ini, Siwon merasa tidak mampu menyembunyikan sifat aslinya lebih lama. Padahal biasanya, ia bisa lebih menahan diri saat berada di Gereja. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Bahkan ia tidak peduli saat Vinny tidak begitu menanggapi pujiannya. Ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti bicara karena gadis di sisinya ini terlalu cantik. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mahasiswi kan? Kuliah dimana?"

"Sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang bekerja. Di _pub_."

"He? Benarkah? Haha, kukira kau masih tujuh atau delapan belas tahun!"

Vinny tersenyum datar menanggapinya. Ia ingin mengimbangi obrolan yang sudah dimulai Siwon dan bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu saat terdengar suara dering ponsel.

"Aish!" keluh Siwon. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum membuka flip ponselnya. Sambil mendengarkan suara seseorang di sebrang telpon, Siwon memandangi wajah Vinny dengan tampang kecewa. Padahal baru saja ia bisa memulai obrolan dengan gadis cantik ini, dan hal lain sudah datang mengganggu keberuntungannya.

"Berisik. Aku kesana sekarang," ucap Siwon memutus obrolan. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, setelah itu dengan tampang sedih Siwon menghela nafas dan berpaling ke arah Vinny.

"Mianhae, padahal aku ingin mengobrol denganmu lebih dari ini," bisiknya dengan nada penuh sesal. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berdiri –tampak sedikit tidak rela.

Vinny, gadis berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum.

Meski tidak begitu yakin apa arti senyum aneh itu, Siwon tetap mengartikannya sebagai sesuatu yang baik.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Siwon melempar senyum terbaiknya, dan dibalas dengan senyum yang sama oleh Vinny.

Dengan gaya khasnya –melambaikan tiga jari sebagai salam perpisahan, Siwon melangkah meninggalkan gereja. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Ia terlalu bahagia bertemu dengan gadis secantik melaikat di dalam gereja. Siwon terlalu terpesona untuk menyadari kilat kelam di mata gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Begitu sosok Siwon lenyap keluar Gereja, senyum di wajah Vinny berangsur lenyap, berganti dengan rautnya semula, raut kelam tanpa ekspresi yang mengaburkan kesan 'malaikat' di pahatan sempurna wajahnya.

"Choi Siwon…" desis Vinny lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ada pedih yang melintas saat nama itu terbisik dari bibirnya. Ada nanar saat ia menyusuri arah tempat Siwon melangkah keluar gereja.

"Semoga bertemu lagi, katamu?" cibir Vinny setengah hati. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, seulas seringai terukir di wajah malaikat itu.

_**Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi.**_

_._

_._

_._

oOoOoOoOo

TBC

oOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

Teaser of threeshot A Little Bit Of Everything. RnR!


End file.
